The Cupcake Pop Tarts
by Farting Palutena
Summary: While farting down the hallway, Lady Palutena comes across Link, who feels sick from eating cupcake flavored pop tarts. Palutena tries one and gets sick herself, with the horrible tasting pop tarts still hiding within their box... and carrying a horrendous disease!
1. Chapter 1

Lady Palutena farted as she was munching on some hash browns that she brought from the nearby McDonald's, with it being the morning at the Smash Mansion as she spotted Link puking in the garbage can, approaching the elf man.

"Hey Link, mah boi, are you all right?" Palutena asked as she tilted her head.

Link had a disgusted look on his face, turning his head to Palutena as he held a box of pop tarts, with it being cupcake flavored. "These things are terrible! It said that they would taste great because of cupcakes, but it's so horrible! How the hell could someone tolerate this?"

Palutena eyed that a pair of pop tarts were inside the box, taking it as she glanced at it. "Hmm... it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Trust me, Pal, it's nearly as bad as your cooking," Link remarked as his eyes widened, realizing what he said. "Errr... I didn't mean to offend you..."

Palutena's right eye twitched as she slapped Link across the back of his head, causing him to fall into the garbage bin full of puke. "Well screw you! This pop tart can't taste that bad!" She then opened the pouch and took a munch of the poptart, her face looking disgusted as she swallowed it, her face turning a bit paler. "...Oh goodness me, that was terrible..." She then fainted, landing on her back as she dropped her hashbrowns and the pop tart, her right eye twitching as she let loose a wet fart.

The Duck Hunt dog came by, sniffing around as the Duck Hunt duck was on his back, with the dog sniffing the cupcake poptarts, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he peed on it, continuing to head down the hallway as he kept on sniffing away. R.O.B. headed down the hallway from the direction the Duck Hunt Duo was going in, noticing Palutena as he spotted the cupcake flavored poptart.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lady Palutena was still trying not to remember the horrid taste of the cupcake flavored poptart that she had, brushing her teeth as Pit walked into the bathroom.

"Lady Palutena..." Pit started as he watched Palutena fart, much to his disgust as he sighed, lowering his white wings. "I noticed you mumbling about something regarding pop tarts and cupcakes... what happened?"

Feeling a rumble of disgust in her stomach, Palutena closed her eyes as she spat the cherry flavored toothpaste into the sink. "I rather not talk about it." She responded as she left the bathroom, with Pit quite confused as he folded his arms.

"Oh. I guess it wasn't all that." Pit stated as he shrugged, leaving his room to bump into Link, who looked scarred. "Link! What happened!?"

"The cupcake flavored pop tarts... they won't go away!" Link exclaimed as he pointed behind him, with several sentient boxes of cupcake flavored pop tarts bouncing towards them.

"Eat us! Eat us!" They all shouted as they continued approaching the green clothed swordsman.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Link shouted as he shoved Pit onto them, dashing off.

Palutena came out to see what was the noise, turning her head to see the boxes of cupcake poptarts. Screaming and farting a wet toot, Palutena dashed off, the boxes chasing after her as she followed Link.

"What is going on?" Diddy Kong asked as he was jumping from wall to wall, watching Link go by as he noticed Palutena follow, the boxes of cupcake pop tarts chasing them. Diddy then jumped down and grabbed one of the boxes, opening them to see a package of poptarts, unaware that they were cupcake flavored. "Ooh, this looks tasty!"

"Yes... yes!" Some of the boxes stated as they watched Diddy eat up the pop tarts, the monkey's face turning green as he barfed, twitching violently.

"I... don't feel so good..." Diddy remarked as his limbs turned into pop tarts, of which were cupcake flavored. He then screeched as his body changed colors, to match that of the cupcake pop tarts.

The boxes cheered as they resumed their chase of hounding Palutena and Link, with Diddy being their new victim and tester of their disease.


End file.
